A sweet boy and his cold lover
by fangirlallert
Summary: Its all in the title. This is just a useless smut. Its full of lemons. It was actually supposed to be chapter one of a new project I'm working on, but it got to smutty, so now its a oneshot. Enjoy .


Prince Gumball dragged his worn body up to his chambers. It had a been a long day full of royal duties and scientific exploration. Sighing to himself, he tiredly brushed his teeth and changed into his soft cotton pj's. His body instantly relax as he collapsed into his bed, leaving his crown on the nightstand beside him. A wounderfull content feeling taking him over as the soft silk and cotton warmed him. He was just on the verge of sleep when a noise outside his window pulled him awake. Groaning, he rolled over to face the intruder.

"Why hello there beautiful~." His lover invited himself in, much to Gumballs annoyance.

"Marshall... I'm tired..." The vampire smirked.

"Aww, but you're so cute when you're sleepy!~" The prince sighed to himself.

"You know breaking and entering into the royal palace is a high offence..." The vampire floated closer, sitting on the smaller boys bed, smirk still present on his lips.

"Then maybe you should lock the window. Or at least close it..." The prince sighed, sitting up.

"I'm on the third floor you know." Marshall just smiled leaning in closer to the pink boys face. Gumball had never felt so thankful for his deep pink skin, hopefully hiding some of the blush. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because soon he felt cool lips press themselves to his own. Gumball let out a contented sigh as he felt cold fingers slide under his shirt. A blush found its way to his face.

After a bit, Marshall moved on to the younger's neck. He gently kissed and licked at the skin, nipping a bit, but never breaking the surface. He bit back a groan as the sugary sweet taste entered his mouth. It was taking a lot of self control not to indulge in that sweet sin.

Gumball held in a moan at the vampires actions. Holy glob was he good at that. The prince faltered for a minute, second guessing himself, before sighing. "Go ahead..." Marshall perked up upon hearing the boy speak, face silently asking if had heard that correctly. Pink fingers wound into raven hair. "Go ahead Marshal... Bite me."

Marshall was taken back for a moment, the last time he had bitten Gumball had a been a disaster. The princes blood was a sickeningly sweet, deep red liquid. It was delicious, dangerously so. It took all he had not to drink the boy dry, he was only able able to pry himself off his neck when he felt the prince going limp in his arms.

"Gum... A-are, you sure?" Marshall held his breath. He was afraid to hurt Gumball, but still... His mouth still tasted sweet, he was still close enough the the boy to smell that sugary bouquet... He found his mouth watering at the idea.

The prince swallowed, before nodding. "Yes... I trust you." Marshall stopped for a moment, afriad of the if's, before giving in. He gently kissed the skin again, unable to hold in a moan this time as the sweetness hit tongue. Oh glob, he was just so _sweet._

Gumball Gasped choking down a cry as he felt a piercing pain. He couldn't let Marshall know just how much that had hurt. The vampire barley noticed the royals distress, to deep in his bliss. It was even better than he remembered... His mind was filled with one thought, hot, red, and so glob damn fucking sweet. As addictive as the savory sweet fluid was, he didn't let himself get lost like last time. He couldn't allow Gumball to be hurt like that again, and he was able to pull away after just a few short minutes.

It was then that he notice the tears in the boys eyes. He was biting his lip so hard Marshall thought it might start bleeding. The sight was enough instantly to snap him out of his blood lust.

"Gumball! Are you okay?" The prince took a deep breath. Yes. He was okay. That had hurt, but it also felt... good. He couldn't explain it, sure it was painful, but there was also pleasure there. Maybe he was a masochist. He smiled.

"Yes." He sighed."Better than okay." Gumball leaned up, connecting once again with the others lips. Marshall hesitated, still worried for the candy teen, before surrendering to the sugary embrace. He quickly took charge of the kiss, moving in a way that turned boyfriend into putty in his arms.

Gumball could taste his blood on the others lips, and only turned him on more. He moaned into the kiss, causing Marshall to smile, pulling away much to soon for pink boys liking. Marshall smirked at the boys pouting face. Gumball gasped as cold fingers pulled at his shirt, tossing the offending pink garment aside. He was sick of the foreplay, this had gone on long enough. He quickly grabbed a hold of the smaller boys legs, pulling him forward and removing his pants and boxers in swift movement. Lust clouded the vampire as he looked at the sight bellow him. Gumball lay panting bellow him, blushing heavily and squirming slightly under the others intense gaze.

"Marshall...?" The prince gasped as cold lips locked onto his member, sucking hard. "OH! Oh glob! hah! Marshall! Aha! Nnng!~" He tried in vain to hold back a moan as the Vampire licked the up the sensitive underside of the younger's length. Gumballs hands clenched into inky locks. Marshall continued his preformance for severall minutes, drawing more and more delicious sounds from the shivering pink boy beneith him. This wasn't good, he was so close already. Marshall hummed, talking it back into him mouth, pumping what wouldn't fit with his hands. "Ahh! Marshall! I-I'm gonna-!"

Cold lips suddenly left the boys shaft with a pop. Gumball whimpered as cold air hit him, stopping him just before his release.

"Oh no you're not. Not yet." It was then that Gumball noticed how fully clothed the other was. Frowning, his hands grabbed a hold of his shirt, tossing it aside before going for his pants. Cold hands grasped at pink ones, stopping them before they could do anything to remove the offending garb. Pouting, Gumball looked up at Marshall, pink eyes meeting red. Marshall smirked before swiftly pulling others face forward, until it was practically in his lap. Gumball blushed furiously, mouth slightly agape, unsure of what to do.

Marshall just smirked, sensing the others discomfort. "Use your teeth." It was an order, not a request, and it left the royal dumbfounded.

"wha... I.. my... teeth?" Oh god, that face, Marshall's pants had become so tight it was starting to be painful.

"You heard me." Oh glob, and soon, please!

Gumball swallowed, blushing deeper, if that was possible. He nervously inched forward, noticing that the button was already undone for him. Well that made things easier at least... Hesitant, he took hold of the jeans in his mouth, pulling down ever so slowly...

Marshall couldn't believe this was actually happening. But it was. There, with his jaw clamped around the hem of his pants, was his boyfriend, blushing deep red with embarrassment as he did exactly as he was asked. Marshall couldn't think of a sexier thing than what he was seeing right now.

"Oh glob! Gummy!" The vampire hissed.

Gumball had barely gotten the pants pasts his thighs before he was pinned onto his back. Marshall made quick work of his pants and boxers himself before latching onto the sweet princes lips once again. The royal moaned, slowly reaching over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and reaching inside. This peeked his lovers interest. Just what was he looking for? Gumball looked more than uncomfortable as he pulled out his latest purchase.

"Cherry flavored lube? Where did you even get this? Everything in the candy kingdom seems so... innocent." Marshall Lee found himself honestly confused. How had a famous prince gotten his hands on something like this? _Without _ruining his reputation?

The prince just looked away, unable to face those piercing red eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it..." The boy sighed. "Its just... spit wasn't cutting it..." Marshall smiled, taking the small bottle from his blushing bride and coating his fingers with the contents.

"You ready?" The candy prince held his breath, but nodded. He had to stifle a cry as he felt Marshall's first cold finger enter him, but it significantly less painful with the lube. He was so used to the cold now, it even helped to numb the pain. Still, his eyes began to water as a second finger found its way into him. Noticing the princes distress, Marshall wound his fingers deeper, searching for that one spot...

"GYAH~! Marshall!" Gumball's back arched and his eyes shot open as a powerfully pleasurable sensation took over his body. Jack pot.

Marshall added a third finger, scissoring them and making sure to keep hitting that spot to sooth the pain. Gumball was long past trying to hold back him moans. They came out in loud gasps, keeping in rhythm with Marshall thrusts.

He whined as the cold fingers left him, but they were quickly replaced. Gumball felt Marshall position himself at his entrance. He held his breath as a hot, searing pain took over his form. He noted though, between the lube and all the other pain he'd suffered that night, that it was considerably better, it was already starting to fell good.

Marshall held his breath too. Slowly he pushed into the candy prince, holding still to let him adjust, a hard feet, since he was always just so hot, and so very, very TIGHT. As he waited (painfully) his eyes raked Gumballs small pink body. Gumball lay naked, panting and moaning heavily, no longer ashamed of the mess he was in at the hands of the vampire. His face was a delicious bright red and the cut on his neck was still leaking some of the delectable fluid onto the boys pillow. Soft, pink, flushed. The cut on his neck still dripping a little... The deep... red... fluid. Dripping-

"Marshall!" The teen under him shouted.

"Huh? What?" The pink boy groaned.

"Ooo to Marshall! I said move!" Oh, right, shit. The vampire pulled out slowly, before thrusting back, making sure to hit that special spot. Cold fingers dug into the teens hips, holding his steady as he continued to thrust, picking up his pace. Raw feeling took over the elder boys form. Very simple thoughts taking hold of hiss brain. Hot. Tight. Flushed. Red. Sweet. Tight. Red. Dripping. Hot. Fucking sweet as hell fucking RED!

As hard as he tried to ignore his want, Marshall couldn't hold back any longer, latching onto the princes neck once more, sucking the delectible sweet fluid.

"Ahha! M-Marshall?" The pink boy moaned. Marshall sucked slowly, stopping every now and then to lick and kiss the now swelling wound. Holy glob, why did that have to feel feel so good? There was another feeling there though, a scary familiar feeling. Blood loss.

"Ma-Marshall!" Gumball could feel his hands and feet tingling. This wasn't good. "MARSHALL! That's enough!" But it wasn't.

The vampire absently began pumping the princes shaft, successively distracting him from his sucking for the moment. Coaxing those sweet sweet moans from the bubble gum boy.

"Oh! Oh glob! Marshall! I-I'm!" Unable to hold back any longer Gumball came, covering him and Marshall both in the sugary pink liquid.

"Ooh! Gumball!" Feeling tight walls restricting on him, Marshall followed soon after. Climax snapping him out of his high, Marshall quickly released the poor rulers neck. Moaning loudly as he shot his seed into the flush teen. He groaned, riding out the last of his waves of his orgasm. He absently pulled out of lover before collapsing beside him.

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. It was Marshall who broke the silence.

"... sorry, Gumball..."

"Hmm?" The pink teen perked up at this. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Marshall hesitated, before simply placing his hand on the boys bleeding neck. "Oh! That? No, no Marshall! I'm fine." The pail skinned boy pulled his hand back, staring sadly at the blood that covered it, suddenly lacking any intrest in drinking the stuff. "No. Marshall." Gumball grabbed his face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Marshall. I. Am. Fine. Look." Gumball reached over to his night table, pulling out a roll of bandages, wrapping his neck and wound in the fluffy soft cotton. He carefully taped it and smiled at the frowning boy. "Look, see? All better."

When Marshall's face still didn't pick up Gumball jumped up, flipping to boy and pinning him down onto his back. "Marshall!" he ordered playfully. "Smile for me!" He leaned down and bit the unsuspecting teens ear. Hard.

"GYAH! Gumball!" A bright blush creeped across the shocked teens face as the attacked his week point. Finnaly he smiled up at his lover. "Okay! Look! I'm smiling! see?" Gumball beamed.

"Good. Now come on, I need a shower." He gestured to his chest, covered in pink and white cum. Marshall smirked at the mess he had put the boy in, picking him up and flying them both over to the bathroom.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Hmm, yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, nerd."


End file.
